


【利艾】The Crush. 夏日迷情

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 海外名校党利一次回国，与看对了眼的小男生约P，本以为自己逼格够高，却深陷其中不能自拔(-д-)私底下很喜欢、很想塑造的一个利人设，感觉文化水平高又有教养的男孩纸，关起门来对老婆也是一样的糜烂吧（~⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄）车从 04 开始





	【利艾】The Crush. 夏日迷情

01

艾伦是在让的介绍下认识利威尔的。

八月底，阳朔的雨水骤停。在西街古朴的街道上，盛夏的水汽在南方潮热里没有一丝要走的痕迹。

处暑，宜踏莎，旅行。尽管这是一个年轻男女云集、清吧遍地，青旅小资又文艺的艳遇胜地，利威尔和艾伦在一开始到达漓江的时候，各自倒都没有怀着不纯的目的。初来乍到，在一个雨过天晴、集市繁闹的夏夜，让召集了一群朋友出来喝酒。天南海北，二三十个青年男女分别从不同地方聚集到这个木楼搭筑、民族风很浓的food court。他们每个人仿佛都一见如故，开朗友善，好奇又热切地结识新欢。

艾伦和柯尼一起进来，让远远看到了过来招手。巨幅的玻璃墙阻绝了料理台与食客入座的场地，隔着那层透明，可隐约听到食物烫在铁板上滋滋的声响，厨师利落地摆盘，把点好的单依次送递出去。艾伦他们进去的时候桌上已经摆了一排，此时还有源源不断的送给。

柯尼一看见熟人就高兴地扑了过去，撞上了正往嘴里塞甜品的萨沙。艾伦和让两人兄弟气很浓地拿手击向对方，不约而同地道一声好久不见。艾伦夸让是social king挺会安排，寒暄过后才注意到让身边还站着一个人，赶忙被拉过来介绍，

“这位在我以前在托福班的小班主任，刚从国外回来。别看咱们都一样大，这家伙走得也是挺远的，不信你可以上网搜一下……” 让还没说完，当事人已经提醒他别再对自己过度吹捧，表情里带着点无奈和习以为常。

那人把视线投向艾伦，向他伸出一只手，笑容缄默得体，语调友善，

“你好，我叫利威尔。”男人倾身以示尊重，一阵清新的舒凉感隐约盈入艾伦周身。

“你好，艾伦。”男孩也笑着回礼，他握上那只手，水绿色的眼睛在顶灯照耀下闪烁得夺目生光。

02

两人的初次见面倒很是落落大方，不沾半点尘风欲雨的，看起来率性真诚。可艾伦清楚地知道，在他和利威尔握手的那一瞬间，两只都洁净干燥的手碰在一起，室内过强的冷气让手心里那一点温度变得明显，指腹与对方指纹几不可觉的摩擦，让他一秒钟像过了电，凉而痒痒的，对方的触感和力道似乎也与自己极搭。

这么一想，艾伦突然觉得自己戏有点多……他不清楚利威尔是否也同样想，只见男人看向自己的眼神里带着些许的诚挚，欣赏，与观察。

艾伦淡淡地承接着，他以前是见过利威尔的——当然不是本人。

几年前读高中的时候，有一条微博刷爆了朋友圈：’21世纪杯英语演讲比赛高中组全国总冠军’诞生。视频里的那个人有着干爽利落的外形和条分缕析的发言，以一口纯正美语同海内外专业评审针砭时弊、对答如流，气场强大到令人发指。而这一神仙演讲者是一位个子不高的上海男生。点开视频，画面上的人正是利威尔，他的演讲与其说是比赛，不如说是一次流量巨大的个人展示——沉静儒雅自信自如，早已经脱离了学生阶层的低级背诵练习，他的表现宛如天生精英，把哪怕已经是人中龙凤的其他参赛者远远甩在后面，让人很难相信这个可以用英美口音随意切换的俊朗少年居然没有海外背景。

顺便，三笠那年是亚军。艾伦意外打败自己这位超级学霸发小的人究竟是何方神圣。好奇点开视频一看，当场就弯了。

后来据说有人还为利威尔成立了专门的贴吧，里面都是一群对他憧憬膜拜的年轻人，经常许出类似要自己2020年站在沃顿商学院可与利威尔比肩的宏愿……然后利威尔的脑残粉们也扒出了大神家世不俗，爸爸毕业于斯坦福妈妈毕业于耶鲁，如今都是顶级私募和对冲基金的高管。通过刷他的LinkedIn职业档案，网友们知道了利威尔高中毕业后放弃港大自己考去了哥大。在哥伦比亚大学本科生院里，中国学生数量一个手能数的过来的竞争强度下，他主攻金融数学，在这个暑假又拿下了华尔街最大的投资银行高盛总部实习。眼下刚结束了在投行里昏天黑地的蹂躏，趁假期还剩下几天，暂时放下要他半条命的数据金融建模算法，买了张机票便从纽约回国散心。

艾伦心想，让这是给自己介绍了一个多么优秀的人啊！倘若三笠知道有这样一位危险对手（曾经也确实是她的比赛竞争对象）正站在艾伦跟前，想必她一定会不顾一切地冲来这次原先拒绝了让的聚会吧。

当然艾伦自己也不差。他不卑不亢，利威尔对他的经历也有所耳闻。男人在国外不用天猫和淘宝，但是在看见艾伦之后，一种熟悉的画面感汹涌而来，好像真的在哪里见过。果然，他翻开知乎，在“淘宝上有哪些颜值一等一的模特”这一问题下，赞同数最高的回答里看到了一串让人赏心悦目的照片——这不就是眼前这个本人气质更为惊艳的男孩，有着让人迷醉的天使少年脸。

利威尔打开御用艾伦的皇冠店铺，百万级粉丝的大店，没有疯狂俗气的营销狂欢，小众设计，帧帧复古简洁，颇有你若盛开清风自来的味道。窄小的手机荧幕藏不住艾伦在视频里的灵动与生机。他穿着高级定制的英伦套装站在下雨的门外，脚下一汪水滩映出那白皙俊俏的五官。他的动作自如流畅，毫无摆拍痕迹，无论笑与不笑都是360度无死角的好看，张张男女通吃帅绝人寰。而今年，他又作为诚品书店周年庆海报上的模特，官方大手笔，专业调光，他背后掩映成册的书籍整齐排列在质感醇厚的书架上，他清爽秀丽的棕发与饱和度不高的木纹背景融为一体。少年面容清静如湖水，就连身上的白色棉麻衬衫也贴服得很随意，一起走出来，仿佛都能从画里闻出一枕清香。

啧啧，让作为为数不多的最早看见海报定稿的朋友，不免发出句感叹，去趟书店都能碰上星探接个差，你这小子是要出道了。

03

艾伦和利威尔各拿着一罐青啤倚着阳台边的栅栏，夜风习习，身后是一脉清江。两人靠近对方的一只手都分别挂在黑色的镂空纹栏上，胳膊肘似有若无地触碰着，再近一点就是能牵上手的距离。利威尔的体温偏寒，衬极了他略显凌厉的五官线条，还有身上那一点绿茶水的淡香。他的声音磁性而富有魅力，与艾伦说话的时候嘴角有一抹淡淡的上扬，眼神里投射出兴趣，看起来柔和又谦逊，给人以一种极其舒适的状态和他交流对话。

在同利威尔这般段子里才会出现的狠角色对话以后，艾伦猛然意识到国产电视剧里所谓的精英海归只有智商不懂人际交往的设定是多么可笑——从女神校毕业，在华尔街投行里干过的人想必个个都像身边这位一样是个白骨精，哪怕利威尔看起来很诚挚，也绝对是一个诚挚的白骨精。才多大点人，论讲话能力论业务水准，都能把自己跟对方打点得妥妥当当。这么一个有潜力自发热的人，未来要是能做自己老公该多好。

艾伦抿起嘴兀自笑了笑，对刚刚冒出的想法秘而不宣。

就在这时，他们看见才刚认识不久的柯尼和萨沙，急急忙忙拖着手跑进了对面树影丛生的幽暗里。暧昧，自两边盘起。

利威尔把啤酒罐放到一边，眼神里有一股沉着的试探。他问艾伦，“要不我们也去走走？”

艾伦像是早有所料。他心领神会地笑着说好。静如秋水的底色里慢慢浮现出一股妖娆。

04

灯火一点点暗去，人声和酒杯的碰撞在利威尔和艾伦背后逐渐隐去。他们踏过水边草地的高台一路向下，距离始终不近不远，利威尔不时偏头示意艾伦留心脚下的石板。然后拾级而下，他带艾伦走去附近最近一家香格里拉。

这是利威尔本次旅途下榻的地方，艾伦什么也没问，乖乖跟在一边，进电梯前他听到男人用流利的英语跟洋人侍者交待着什么。侍者恭敬地按下电梯，门一关上，艾伦看着代表楼层的银色数字一点点变化。他靠在狭小空间的一边，两手向后撑着进来前被消毒湿巾仔细擦过的扶栏，歪头看向利威尔。

那人倒是依然单手插兜站得笔直，黛蓝色的牛仔外套下，精瘦的躯体昭示着无与伦比的自控与自律。男人手臂只露出一截，看起来还是那么冷冷静静。

电梯门开，两人一前一后走出去，利威尔用从他插兜的那个口袋里抽出门牌，在靠近角落的一间房前转身开门邀请艾伦进来。艾伦没想那么多，但倘若他预先知道进去之后会发生些什么，或许就会有一点犹豫了——这种犹豫并不是对结果的不能承担，只是没想到速率会远超自己的控制之外。

随着房门被打开，屋内的夜灯自动亮起来，暖黄色覆盖了雪白的床单和棕色地毯。中央空调里的风正在吹，在静谧的空间里带着簌簌声响。艾伦径自走在房间里，他听到背后利威尔放钥匙和脱鞋的声音，隔音极好的房间里此时没有了方才聚会的热闹，有的只剩下一片寂静与清凉。

艾伦感觉到一双手从身后搭在了自己的肩膀上。这是两人自见面起有的第一次实质上的肢体接触，也是头一次靠得这么近。利威尔的外套已经脱掉，身上只着一件贴身的棉质短袖，他身上特有的那股绿茶水味的香味此时正浓烈地自艾伦脖颈飘入他的鼻尖。艾伦一时愣住，心跳随着男人靠在耳边和侧脸的吐息越发加快，僵直了身体想说点什么又忽然间紧张起来，心里却好像又在期待些什么。

想喝水吗？男人低声问，他的声音不足一尺传在自己的耳边，和之前谈话的时候一样温柔，只是此时多了一分浓烈。他把自己的头靠在艾伦肩窝里，无限克制地贴近，摩擦，品尝男孩肌肤里面深藏的味道。

艾伦被蹭得麻麻的，从未被贴近占有过的身体自两人接触的地方蹿出一阵酥痒的电流，蔓延至心脏，胸口，随之传播到已陷入纤软但强撑着的四肢。他的脸开始变热变烫，不自主地缩着肩，红透的脖根却更近地被利威尔看到。

不喝了，刚才已经够多了。艾伦有一点慌，回答的声音里有想要掩饰自己的焦急和絮乱。

可利威尔这么聪明一人，怎么会感知不到？他把气息打在艾伦光洁的脖颈上，做事一向势在必得的他，确信艾伦对自己有感觉了。

男人幽深的眸子慢慢垂下来，看起来是那样漫不经心。他的眼神开始描摹起男孩自耳根子就红起来的整张脸。不自觉地想起艾伦曾经拍过的许多极好看的照片。

从那时候开始，他就早想把男孩换过的一套又一套衣服给扒下来了——他倒要瞧瞧，到底是长成什么样的一幅身体，能把所有的布料和设计都穿成百搭。

下一秒，利威尔放在他肩上的手抬起来，从背后推了一把他的侧脸。艾伦感觉到自己的头刚转过去，对方的吻就像算好了一样从他左边狠戾戾地砸下来，不带半点犹疑。男人右手顺势向下紧紧环住了他的身体，另一只手却攀上来捏开自己的下巴，强迫他张开嘴去迎接突如其来的口舌侵入。

看来就这样开始了。

艾伦重心不稳一个趔趄手挥向了在旁边的电视柜，台面上钥匙钱包手机笔电还有那瓶看起来挺不便宜的古龙水哐哐铛铛散落在地上。男人像是没听见一样，仍然用手紧紧箍着艾伦的身体，从背后不顾一切地亲吻着艾伦被硬掰过来张开的嘴。

“唔唔……”艾伦嘴被堵得喘不上气，他调整着姿势，喉咙里发出一声声被钳制住的闷音。他没有躲，利威尔撩起他 T恤的上摆一个用力就脱掉了他的上衣，艾伦光着脊背转过身来就被对方双手抱起脚尖几乎离了地。

“啊！”他惊呼着，脖子向后仰像是要倒了去，避开了男人的又一个吻，下一秒却被对方用手环抱着后背，一只手焦急而快速地摩挲着他后脑的棕发，把他嘴唇推过来，再一次迫不及待地接上。

利威尔深色的眼睛里仿佛是藏了一头黑豹一样的危险猛兽，而且天知道这个看起来比自己还要矮上一头的小个子男人怎么会有这么大力气！在进屋之前，从酒会聊天到一路来宾馆的路上，利威尔可是正经冷艳得一个手指头都没碰过艾伦，艾伦在电梯上看他时候还在想，这样一个禁欲又讲究的人会有什么样的惊喜给他，该不会就像个朋友一样坐在屋里光着脚丫子玩通杀（这是他和让相处的模式），却怎么也没想到那人关上门来本性全露，黄暴主动完全像变了个人，可把自己吓得不轻。

藤校的精英学霸们都这么能玩吗？以前听让提起过，这下也算是真见识到了。

艾伦腹诽着，心想看在他的长相气质完全是自己超级大天菜的份上，就饶了那份饥渴与残暴吧。

男孩伸出舌去迎接对方口中的缠绕，两个人用舌尖互相画着圈。他沉迷于男人的吻技，闭起眼来用手托着那人已经沾染上情欲热度、却没有半分油腻触感的脸颊，更加用力地把自己的舌送进对方口中，加速着与那人的搅动。安静的空气里，除了风吹起窗帘，月光照进的朦胧，就只剩下两个人唇舌相接推进，汲取对方涎液的吸溜溜的水声。

利威尔双手抚摸着艾伦裸露的胸膛，从乳首游走到小腹，享受着细韧紧实的触感，和着手掌相贴摩挲的温度，他极度渴望摸遍男孩的全身。

他把艾伦放在地板上，带着绒毛却略硬的地毯刮着艾伦后背。他伏上身来啄上艾伦胸前颜色偏浅的粉粒，一边伸出舌来从下到上认真地舔舐，一边在画几次圈后用力地含在嘴里吸，像是婴儿喝奶一样地逗弄。艾伦挺起胸膛往他嘴里送，被亲得舒服到飘起。他水绿色的眼睛微含，半张着嘴轻微地吐气，脸上随细汗蒸腾起来的，还有一层蓊郁的水红。

利威尔的吻由舌尖顺着男孩的身体一路向下，游走在艾伦马甲线上的薄唇马上就要碰到牛仔裤的裤腰。男人的脑袋不安分地朝里面拱了一下，似乎是对挡在裆前的裤锁极为不满。他暴躁地直起身子半跪在艾伦胯边，拉起对方的裤腰带就发狠地往前拽，看样子扯开裤子不过是须臾间的事。艾伦惊恐地伸出手来抓他的臂膀，“这、这里不太好……”

早已经吻上头的利威尔哪里管得了那么多。何况，艾伦因为羞涩而喊起的求饶就如一剂催情剂，针针扎在他的理智和脑神经上。他把艾伦的裤子连带内裤一举褪下，然后转了一下身体的方向，头冲着对方绷起的脚尖，毫不犹豫地就把头埋进了那微颤的耻骨间。

男人双手从后方紧紧托着艾伦两个臀瓣，张开嘴来像野兽一样朝着对方的性器吸吮舔咬。少年身上的清香体味顺着命根一股脑灌入利威尔的口腹鼻腔，有洁癖的他没有一点嫌恶，相反和对方这种程度的亲密让他意乱情迷。他双手一边揉弄着艾伦柔韧紧致的臀，嘴上一边吞吐着那小巧的性器。

“哈、啊……”艾伦被男人这么一弄他整个人都不好了。刚刚安抚了上半身，如今两腿间过分的刺激逼着他躬起身子去缓冲，清秀的眉头难耐地拧着，一滴汗顺着发尖滴下来，恰好落在了胸口，微咸的液体略过刚被咬到红润的乳头。嘶——他吸了一口凉气，这上下接连不断的刺激太熬人，像是万千细小的银针从他的身体内部向外一齐细细地扎，力度不大那密集程度却足以把他摧枯拉朽。

此时他的衣服已经全部被男人剥了个精光，整个人赤条条地弯在地上，身体最最敏感的一处还偏偏被衣装完整的始作俑者含着玩弄。生理和心理上双重的击打让他产生了强烈的耻辱感，而利威尔此时正用手狠狠揉捏着他的屁股，然后对着他的臀瓣就是一拍，清脆的声响猛然传递在黑夜间。

“啊！”被打屁股这种事,艾伦自记事以来还从来都没有经历过。他还来不及去感受这一分火辣和似有若无的快感，就被男人吐出的话语惊到当场无地自容：

“艾伦·耶格尔，你微博和ins上的粉丝，知不知道你这么淫荡……”

男孩铃口冒出的液体蹭在利威尔的嘴角，他不以为意地舔掉继续讲，

“那些看到你海报进书店的人，他们知不知道，你会期待被我操……”

男人嘴角扯出一抹恶趣味的笑，不怀好意地轻扯着面前少年青涩的耻毛。

艾伦呼吸一滞，眼睁得大大的，听到公共形象这一环，瞬间记起了偶像包袱，万一这些事情真被别人知道——

利威尔继续说得不依不饶，“买你衣服的人，都以为你很纯吧……想不到……”

想不到此时，自己正一丝不挂地把最隐私的部位放在另一个人嘴里，还挺着胯骨摇晃，愉悦到升仙。

艾伦被说得要哭出来，他捂住胸口用力喘息着，纤细的蝴蝶骨被扯得一颤一颤。

情话归情话，哪怕是dirty talk, 凭他刚刚对利威尔的接触了解，他也明白对方在外自不会做出一些不分轻重的事，从他在朋友面前碰都不碰一下自己就知道。

可是……被拆穿了，竟然是那么沮丧。

艾伦生气地用手扒利威尔的裤子，试图把那隔着布料的性器也一起搞出来。他用脸蹭着对方棉布遮挡下炙热的凸起，他呼出的热气闷闷地覆盖在对方的硬挺上。男人低哼一声，双腿跨放在他脖颈两边，嘴上的亲吻也更加用力。

“哈……”艾伦解开了利威尔的裤子，那人形状充血到可怕的紫色性器就浩浩荡荡在他的嘴边摆动，不时拍打着他的脸颊。原本他想尽力吞吐几下让对方也舒服，可艾伦一感受到自己身下的爽，就忘了嘴上的活儿，只能任由男人粗壮的茎体杵在自己嘴里把他操得迷迷蒙蒙。那人龟头顶着他的喉咙口正在上下使劲戳，他担心咬到对方，却也遏制不住要吐出的冲动，嘴上一边吞咽，眼上一边流着泪水。他伸手溜进男人衣摆，虔诚而迷恋地抚摸着那些棱块分明的腹肌，一股崇拜的喜欢自手心传来，于是他闭起眼来越发陶醉地吸吮起对方。

艾伦眼角绯红，表面蒙上一层雾。男人粗硬的性器撑得他嘴疼。他咕噜噜，喉咙里发出闷声，舔舐着男人顶尖溢出的白浊。

汗水、泪水混着嘴边流出的涎液把他的下巴浸染得一无可取，而下面分明感受到对方一边帮自己吞取刚刚高潮了一次的稀薄分泌，一边用洁净干燥的手指钻进戳揉着自己的后穴。

等开拓好之后，利威尔把艾伦翻过身来半坐在地上操。男人双腿打开，昂扬的挺立一截不剩地直戳在艾伦的甬道里，使出人类最强的力气去顶。艾伦跨坐在他身上，双手搭着对方的肩，敞亮着身体任由下方野蛮的横冲直撞。经过刚才那一轮手嘴并用的折腾，艾伦感觉自己的性器几乎要被玩断了。他头上每一簇发都随着摇摆的腰肢甩出雨点状的汗，淋淋漓漓地浇洒在两人交合着的空气里。

“嗯…哈…”。他意识不清，张开嘴去迎上男人的舌，银丝顺着胶黏着的唇舌淌在不知谁的肩上。他调整着角度与对方持续浓度热烈的湿吻，闭上眼睛，吞咽连同呜咽，都似乎传进了对方的口腔里。

“艾伦，艾伦……”男人低声吼着，下方抽插的频率逐渐加快到不可思议。

“啊……啊，利、利威尔……”艾伦上下剧烈起伏着，身体慌忙回应，他的性器撺掇晃动在两人乌黑的耻毛之间，身体像筛糠一样不知羞耻地颠簸着，而胸前的两粒樱红也在利威尔的眼前摆啊摆。

利威尔上手去捏，在理智即将崩乱的最后一刻发狠而报复一般地拧转着。

男人的指腹与他挺立的乳尖深度摩擦，痛感自上身的敏感汹涌传来，与下身的淫乱合并为叠加的疯狂。 

“利，利威尔！”艾伦几乎要喊出来，他浑身每一粒毛孔都在用力地颤，

“我、我去……”

我去你妈的。

人在爽极的时候总想飙出点脏话，这一点，连外表乖悄的艾伦也有失控的时候。而利威尔，就是那个把人逼急了的坏蛋。

艾伦的粗口还没有爆出来，下面的洞口就被男人的精子盈满，储蓄良多，热浪滚滚，一下、一下，蹿在肠里，骨里，心口，至神经末梢。

男人粗喘着，把已经释放过的茎体从艾伦下面慢慢挪出来，艾伦腿软站不稳直接滑了下去，像只人鱼一样两腿曲弯着坐在了地上。

利威尔伸手把他接在怀里，男孩的唇被双方原先交叠过的唾液泡出一层软软的白皮，眼神也不再是初见时的笑谈，取而代之是情欲后一阵的蜷缩和迷茫。

“都怪你……”艾伦用手锤着利威尔胸膛，“里面的东西，把地毯都弄脏了……”

艾伦吸溜着鼻子，好像被欺负到完蛋了，涌起阵阵委屈。他无力地揉着眼角，嗯呐啊的，抽动着细软的身板，像小孩子一样对利威尔撒娇撒气。

“啊，实在抱歉。你放心，会赔得起的。”利威尔拨开艾伦额前紧贴的碎发，亲吻着他的眉梢。他用手摸一把男孩湿透了的屁股，那里面好像还在收缩着，汩汩地流着黏液。空气里早都没有了两个男孩一开始见面时清爽干净的味道，取而代之的是性事过尽，荷尔蒙馥郁的湿热。

利威尔趁着两人洗澡的功夫允许了侍者开门拿起他们的脏衣去洗，不用说也知道这一屋的情欲痕迹肯定让进来的人笑而不语。

05

两个人穿好衣服光着脚坐在床头，一人一侧，恢复了原有的静寂，气氛不复方才淫靡。

艾伦的头发被吹干，他的眼神一如见面时安静与小心。他用余光默默地看向对方，良久，问出一句，“你有女朋友吗？”

利威尔搭在膝头上的手明显顿了顿，随后他抓起刚放回床头柜上的手机，随意地解锁，确认了下时间，懒懒地开口，“以前有，后来……分开了。”

艾伦低头，语气听起来平淡无波，却有着隐藏很好的失落，“是因为你出国了吗？”

利威尔脸朝向窗，风起的窗帘让月光把他线条洗练的侧脸衬出一片高级的哑光白，而他面向艾伦的那一侧，眼眸又分明深邃，带着显而易见的温柔，一如在江边谈天对话时一样。

“家里人介绍，可实质上从来都没有在一起过，又谈何分开的原因了。”

他转过头来看艾伦，眼角裹挟着淡淡的狡黠，“我喜欢什么样的，艾伦你应该清楚啊。”

是啊，每一步都清楚。艾伦心里说着，从见面握手，到畅谈到开房，他怎么会不知道对方是喜欢男人的。而自己，还从来都不会有人不喜欢。

事实上睡不睡觉这件事，明明就是自己说了算。

只是呐，像利威尔这样在外表上看起来绅士礼貌，到了床上却凶狠霸道的类型还真是让人不得不爱。更不要再提他那深不可测的背景和才华。

艾伦笑了，他问男人，咱们还回聚会的地方吗？让会不会找我们找疯了？

利威尔自在地摇摇手机，都几点了？我把我们俩吃饭的钱给他打过去了。

啊？！艾伦双手撑着枕头几乎要跳起来，“那多不好意思啊！”

哈。这回轮到男人发笑了，“你居然跟我说，不好意思？”

他挑着眉毛戏谑地嘲笑他，表情里的坦荡不可一世，“刚才我们俩都干了点啥，你忘了？”

被这么一说，艾伦倒是真真不好意思了。

他抓起枕头捂住爆红的脸，一旁的男人心意投合迎了过来。他探出脑袋也忍俊不禁地对着男人笑，然后吻上那人递上的唇。

从灵魂到身体都如此相通的两个人，为何要不在一起呢？

然后他们两个又像两条傻傻的八爪鱼一样缠绕起来，艾伦咯咯地笑。

“怎么，又要开始了吗？”他搂着男人的肩膀问，两人之间的距离呼吸可闻。

利威尔把手伸进艾伦刚穿上不久的（他自己的）棉衬衫里，耍赖似的挠着对方腋窝，不顾男孩笑得更大声了，

“好了。”他磁性的声音自艾伦耳畔响起，里面蕴含的温柔性感到可怕，

“再来一轮吧。”

Fin.

\------------故事后续------------

佩特拉通过利威尔的微博定位知道了所谓的前男友已经回国，一张机票就大步流星地追到了小城。她是京城有名的千金，可对于家人给自己安排的未来夫君却怎么也无可奈何。那人信息会回复，却带着礼节性的生疏，不该说的绝不透露。照这个进展别说要结婚了，国内国外连个人影都见不着。

她郁结地坐在雕廊咖啡厅里，看雨后西街夜里闪烁的霓影灯虹，心想找了那么多家酒吧，再跑一家怕是腿要给废掉了。她揉着吃痛的后脚跟，心想罢了罢了也就这样吧。

她不知道就在离她只有几步之遥的一家清吧，利威尔正拥着艾伦深情地接吻。他们一觉醒来，先是一起回了艾伦原本下榻的青年旅社，不顾柯尼猎奇的目光把东西搬到了利威尔那，又看了大众点评去了当地评分最好的一家桂林米粉，两人共喝一碗甜豆浆，利威尔想逗艾伦还非要他喂，午休回来后继续搞……艾伦已经开始担心旅行结束回来，接拍的商业照片要是腿合不拢该怎么办。

出来吃晚饭的时候利威尔才和艾伦一起谈论起更多关于对方的故事。利威尔不知道艾伦经历过什么，让他浑身上下散发出这样一种疏离又文艺的气息，好像一切都看得很明白，却又淡淡的。要说他美而不自知，好像也不是，他利用了自己出众的容貌适当赚点生活花销，但也许是从小到大就受到过太多路人爱慕的眼光，恃美行凶的欲望还没萌芽就遭到抹杀（不稀罕。）

利威尔于是听起艾伦讲自己从高中开始就接平面模特勤工俭学的事，一边照顾家里，不让生病的母亲操心。后来他自己养活自己绰绰有余，还抵制了圈内不少诱惑一直坚持本心，过着平静简单的生活，大学还如愿考上了一所211。

利威尔好歹也是个三观极正的富二代，他听了艾伦的故事之后对男孩肃然起敬。高中的时候他在干嘛？出身特权阶级的利威尔不明白这些，他那时候正忙着模拟联合国、英语演讲到处飞、托福SAT等普通人家小孩很少接触的路线吧。原来不同的人，有这么多不同的路子，连带着不同的生活体验。

艾伦哟，利威尔对这个同龄却与自己成长背景差太多的坚强男孩越发着迷，看他的眼光多了欣赏，钦佩，远远超过一开始浅薄的皮相吸引。

利威尔舍不得艾伦，求他当自己唯一且真正的伴侣。可一听要让别人来掌控自己，还是气场极其强大的那一挂，艾伦就十分不习惯。他不像自己那些纨绔子弟朋友们衣食无忧娇生惯养，他的本性里坚定，顽强，像一株长在悬崖尽头的花，颜色虽不艳丽，骨性却自是风雅。而利威尔的气质像海，长空中一抹星光下深蓝沉静的海，他对他柔而鼓动，力量从深不可见的海底传来，一次潮涨就足以把岸旁的他翻涌，覆盖。

艾伦嫌纽约太远、异地恋不易非要再考虑考虑，利威尔就连哄带骗地耍流氓，一个劲儿地亲他，拖着对方的小白手逮哪儿都亲，搞到艾伦都不好意思了。利威尔保证自己隔三差五就飞回来见他，前提是不能叫让知道——他们有共同好友佩特拉，他怕这女人（以及这女人的舔狗们）冲去艾伦的摄影棚或学校让他宝贝难堪。

艾伦（假装着）勉为其难答应了，利威尔高兴坏了，迫不及待地拥向他，在吧台边若隐若现的灯影里与对方打kiss. 边亲还边想，妈的老子从来没有对一个人、一件事儿这么穷追不舍紧追不放过，自己好歹一藤校精英+颜值扛打，投行咨询都拒不了的人却差点被一佛系的平民小鬼给拒了。艾伦哟，算你狠。可是，谁让他这么多年的海内外见识，也确实没碰到过如此让自己欲罢不能的人呢？

So, it’s good for 佩特拉没有看见利威尔拥抱着别人的景象吧。而那男人眼尾扬起的深情与幸福的笑，她是这辈子也没可能看到的了。

END.


End file.
